


Those Who Favor Fire [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-War, Presumed Dead, spymaster sokka au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: After a failed attempt on his life, Sokka fakes his death, dons a disguise, and infiltrates the would-be assassin's ranks in an attempt to bring them down from the inside.Zuko learns of his husband's tragic death, mourns, and vows revenge.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Zukka Spymaster AU





	1. Lucky, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Favor Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415320) by [CSHfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSHfic/pseuds/CSHfic), [VSfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSfic/pseuds/VSfic). 



> Thank you so so much CSHfic and VSfic for giving me permission to record this fic! I have been deeply obsessed with the Spymaster Sokka AU since I discovered it on zukkababey's [tumblr](https://zukkababey.tumblr.com/tagged/spymaster-sokka-au), and I had already noted the woeful absence of Zukka podfics, so really, this is just killing two moose-lions with one boomerang!
> 
> The entire podfic is available to stream in a playlist [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/playlists/those-who-favour-fire/)

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0a8lrodc75ugw59/Chapter_1.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-1-lucky-indeed/)


	2. The Fire Lord’s Dog is Dead

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/91tac79vi1lh1y2/Chapter_2.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-2-the-fire-lords-dog-is-dead/)


	3. Haven’t You Ever Died Before?

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ah4tx2daki57j3y/Chapter_3.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-3-havent-you-ever-died-before/)


	4. Loose Ends

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1o9klp90l09uykk/Chapter_4.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-4-loose-ends/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you enjoyed the story, please leave the authors some feedback, and if you enjoyed my reading of the story, please drop me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Music is [Fight The Future by The Anix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItCg73pd9bo)  
> Art is by [Chantal Art](https://chantalart6.tumblr.com/tagged/sokka)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) for podfic updates, a;tla rambling and general nonsense, or to request a podfic for me to record in the future!


End file.
